Nihil
This page serves as a source of information regarding the creatures called Nihil, also known as Zarytes, as is applicable to RuneScape Roleplay, everyone is invited to add to this information. Brief History The nihil are peculiar race that was created by Zaros in an attempt to study genetics and create new life, part of the quest to fulfill his promise to cure the Ilujanka of sterility. After their creation, Zaros had only one accomplishment from the project: Nex. She showed remarkable promise, so he gave her a shard from his own body that granted her sentience and took her with him back to Gielinor; creating the only true zaryte. The rest he named nihil, meaning "nothing", for because of their failure they meant nothing to him, and he left them on Freneskae to fend for themselves. Nex herself was feared throughout the God Wars, not just because of her ability to decimate armies on her own, but also as a living example of Zaros's power. Unable to be killed, Nex was sealed inside the God Wars Dungeon not once, but three times. Once by Saradominists in the early third age, again by the united forces of each of other gods' generals, and a third time by Saradomin forcibly teleporting her there himself after the Assassination of Guthix. It is important to observe, however, that Nex herself is not a typical example of a nihil and that the collective race is neither as intelligent nor as strong as she is. Accepted Lore *Nihil come in four known types based off the creatures they were created from (Nex was unique): **Blood Nihil (Vampyres) **Ice Nihil (Icyene) **Shadow Nihil (Demons) **Smoke Nihil (Aviansie) *Nex is the only real zaryte, as she was the only success, all other zarytes are appropriately called nihil (nothing) because they were failures in the eyes of Zaros. *Nihil adapted to Freneskae quite well after Zaros's abandonment; intelligent and predatory, the nihil learned how to hunt Muspah and use energy from their kills to make more of themselves (this is their method of reproduction). *With the right ingredients, nihil can be summoned. However, these are only available on Freneskae after the Mahjarrat had left and thus should not be obtainable in normal public role playing situations. *Nihil are deadly combatants. They are able to devastate enemies with their powerful element-based abilities and are capable of bull-rushing targets to inflict massive damage. While fearsome on their own, they can prove fatal when attacking in groups. **Being able to successfully hunt Muspah, creatures that even Mahjarrat hold with some degree of fear, the nihil are not to be underestimated. **Nihil are quite agile, able to quickly run in and out of danger. *Just like the Mahjarrat, Nihil have the ability to absorb the essence of their own kind, making them stronger. **Unlike the Mahjarrat, they do not need to do this every few years, as they do not lose any power, but gains more, which would result in them growing in size as well. *There are other Nihil outside of Freneskae, one being the Fallen Nihill who requested aid from adventurers. *The Fallen Nihil is bigger than the ones on Freneskae, which could conclude that Nex wasn't the only one who grew in size. **Why this one was deemed a failure as well is unknown. **According to it's dialogue, the Queen of Ashes had accepted it for what it was, meaning it was found, which wouldn't be wrong, as Zaros did state that if a Nihil see anything different, that could act aggressive against it. **Seeing that this Nihill worships another god doesn't mean al Nihil are free to do so. This Nihil explained that he worships the Queen of Ashes because she accepted him for who he is, and gave him a purpose. *Despite being intelligent, a Nihil wouldn't understand the concept of good and bad, or be sentience in a more common manner. **Zaros had given Nex a shard to learn quicker, and instant knowledge too have the perfect experiment. It is unknown if the Fallen Nihil was given something similar. Debated Lore *Nex has ways of returning if vanquished, as stated by the nature spirit that guards her temple in the God Wars Dungeon. It is unclear if lesser nihil can do so. **The fact that they are summonable has implications on this, as a race called the Gorajo can be summoned in a spiritual form that, if killed, does not kill the physical form. *Nex grows more powerful as she spreads destruction and death, it is unclear if lesser nihil have the same advantage. **One can assume they might, as they can absorb the essence of their own brethren, Nex might have found a way to do the same, but in a different matter. *Just because a new Nihill was presented in-game, doesn't mean they are more common on Gielinor, it just means there is a good chance more would arrive. **A unique Nihil, like Nex or the Fallen Nihil would be extremely rare, and almost impossible now due to Zaros leaving Freneskae after Nex was created. This means that any Nihil that is outgrowing their brethren would not only be shunned, but later killed off due to the extreme changes they are giving. Other Information *It was long thought that Nihil only had feminine shape, this was proven wrong with the new Nihil presented in-game. *Just because they are very powerful, and deadly doesn't mean they are unbeatable. Despite their method of fighting and brutality, it would take either a very skilled warrior to be able to even last long enough to kill one, or a group of said warriors to force one to submit **Those who have grown, in power and size such as Nex would require more effort to bring it down.. Trivia *Their second name, nihil, means "nothing" in latin, Zaros granted them this name as they were a failure to him compared to his grandest goal of freeing the Ilujanka of their infertility. Media Blood Nihil.png|A blood nihil; a vampyric abomination. Ice Nihil.png|An ice nihil; an icyenic abomination. Shadow Nihil.png|A shadow nihil; a demonic abomination. Smoke Nihil.png|A smoke nihil; an aviansie abomination. Ancient_combat_news_image_nihils.jpg|Concept art of the nihil. Fallen_Nihil.png|Fallen Nihil Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Zarosian